Talk:Pinkie Pie/@comment-99.13.33.41-20120909222719
Without happiness, Pinkie Pie goes nuts, right? Party of One. Her colors goes dim, she starts to hallucinate and such. Consider the early days of her life. How real was that flashback from the Cutie Mark Chronicles? Rock farm? Is it possible that she was joking about how it was a rock farm, as in the goal was to get diamonds but could only find rocks, rocks everywhere? No talking, no smiling. But why? It seemed she was the lesser liked child, while the other two siblings went inside, Pinkie Pie was left outside with the rocks. But instantly, upon seeing the brighter colors, and the clouds being pushed away from the rainow, exposing the blue sky, Pinkie Pie's mane became much thicker and poofier. Her colors became brighter. This wasn't just from the force of the rainbow, when she became depressed in Party Of One, her mane instantly deflated and her colors dimned. As far as we know, none of the other ponies are this way either. Also, Pinkie sense anyone? She's not even a unicorn, or a pegasus, but for some reason her body can sense immediate events. Her Pinkie sense can even predict if a 'beautiful rainbow' will grace the sky. Also, slightly off subject, notice how powerful and important rainbows are portrayed through the whole MLP franchase? Think abou that. First, the rainbow of light in the locket in the original MLP. Princess Celestia's mane. Rainbow Dash and the sonic rainboom, exc. The rainbow from the locket was the origin of the Element of Harmony and not to mention everything else. And back on tract. PInkie Pie becomes distressed in when Cranky Doodle Donkey refused to be her friend. She became very sad when the Flim Flam brothers almost made the Apple family move out of ponyvile, even started crying when she felt she was a bad babysiter for the Cakes. Surely she was thinking the Cakes would no longer like her for not taking good care of their children. Any thought of anyone resenting or leaving her throws her into a fit of crying, and the thought of having more than several of her friends resenting throws her into a mental breakdown, like in Party of One. Why so many friends? She feels as if she has to make /everyone/ smile and laugh, everyone she knows of. She's friends with literally everyone in ponyville, you'd have to wonder... You're probably wondering about her state of mental health right now, but I'm more concenered at her fourth wall breaking habits. Conclusion: Pinkie Pie is an eldritch abomination that likes eating happiness. Her parents knew this, and tried starving her of happiness by every means but eventually succumbed when she got a power boost by the rainbow. They knew there was something wrong with her, but never understood exactly what, which is why they shunned her, they were afraid of her fourth wall breaking self. She depends on her friends. She feeds her physical body with food but her soul with happiness. The thought of losing someone is like ripping out a part of her soul. It's hurt, because everyone she's became attached to contributed to part of her soul. Depriving her of her friends is depriving her of the food she needs the most. When Discord discord'ed her, she became the exact opposite: she fed off of the misery of others.